The present invention relates to compositions of lubricating oils containing a major proportion of (mineral or synthetic) lubricating oil and a minor proportion of at least one amine phosphate having at least one terminal imide ring.
When the lubrication oils are intended to lubricate parts subjected to high mechanical stresses, a minor proportion of at least one compound, called an antiwear and extreme pressure additive, is usually added to these oils, allowing a considerable reduction in the deterioration of the mechanisms or the tools. Oils containing at least one antiwear and extreme pressure additive are usually used at the level of the distribution into thermal engines, gear systems, bearings or abutments. These added oils are also used during the machining of metals, whether by cutting or shaping. These doped oils or oils with additives, besides their use as engine oils, can also be used as hydraulic fluids and transmission fluids.